1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor structure of a small-sized vehicle having a low floor, such as a low-floored motorcycle or a low-floored three-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Motorcycles such as motor scooters and three and four-wheeled motor vehicles are provided with a low floor, and heretofore, as shown in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings, a floor 51 has been formed horizontally in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 4, when a driver M is seated on a seat 52, he positions his foot M.sub.1 on the floor 51 when driving the vehicle. In this case, if the angle .theta. between foot M.sub.1 and leg M.sub.2, i.e., the bending angle of ankle M.sub.3, is relatively large, a more comfortable posture of the driver is permitted, as is preferable from the standpoint of human engineering. Normally, the driver M attempts to stretch his foot forwardly when he desires to increase the angle .theta.. However, in providing a vehicle which satisfies such desire of the driver, the floor 51 must be substantially elongated forwardly, thus resulting in an increase in the overall length of the vehicle which leads to correspondingly increased size and weight, contrary to the general demand for reduction in size and weight of the aforesaid types of vehicles.
The present invention effectively overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.